


Subterfuge

by falliamridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamridley/pseuds/falliamridley
Summary: In his desperate attempt to reclaim Carrington Atlantic, has Blake managed to break his daughter's heart by sabotaging her relationship with Liam?
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Subterfuge

“I cannot believe you, Fallon!”

Liam storms his way through the lounge, gaining the attention of Blake and Anders with his harsh tone. The older friends raise their eyebrows at each other, now attuning their ears to the exchange between the young couple.

Fallon’s close behind, her annoyance was obvious in her body language – the way her lips are pursed, the frown on her face, the way she throws her hands up in exasperation.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Liam! I’m telling you that it was taken completely out of context, _why_ won’t you listen to me?”

They stop in perfect view for the men to watch the argument erupting.

“Oh, I don’t know, Fallon. _Maybe_ because this isn’t the first time this kind of thing has happened and you never take responsibility for your actions. Half the time I’m sure you’re keeping things from me. How can I ever know if you’re telling me the truth?”

They watch as she brings her index and middle fingers up to her temples, rubbing circles there to null the headache which must be forming. Her eyes close as she audibly groans.

“I’m so sick of having this argument with you.” Her eyes flick open as she drops her hands to her sides, she quickly pats down her mint green blazer, ironing out the wrinkles she’d caused with her movement.

“ _You’re_ sick of it?” Liam lets out a sharp laugh – almost hysterically. “You know what _I’m_ sick of?”

She shrugs sarcastically, her eyes wide, “Why don’t you enlighten me?”

“I am _sick_ of having to make excuses for you, actually, no not just for you, but for _me_ and _my_ morals, because over and over again you pull the same shit and I have to turn a blind eye and pretend it didn’t happen but I can’t do it anymore.”

“Then _don’t._ Liam, you know me, you know who I am, _what_ I am. I don’t expect you to make excuses for me, I expect you to accept me for who I am.” She looks away from him for a moment, biting her bottom lip in thought before she continues, her voice softer than before, “Or am I not who you want me to be?”

They could see the look of pain in Liam’s eyes double, and there’s a moment of silence where the young couple simply stare at each other with desperation, their shoulders rising and falling with heavy breaths. The tension in the room was so thick and palpable that it could be cut with a knife.

Neither Blake nor Anders dares to move – or even breathe.

Then finally, Liam replies, his voice cracking, “Maybe you’re not.”

Fallon takes an involuntary sharp intake of breath.

“Well thank god you figured that out before you married me, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

She swallows and shakes her head like she is unable to fully comprehend what is happening right now. To Blake and Anders, it seems that instead of giving in to the tears threatening to break free from her watery eyes, she instead focuses her energy on pulling at the ring on her left hand, freeing her finger of the diamond.

With exaggerated motions, she stomps over to where Liam is standing and thrusts the ring into the palm of his hand. “Next time,” she says with venom in her voice, “You decide to give a ring to a girl, I _highly_ recommend that you accept that person for all that she is because I accept you for all that you are.” She crosses her arms across her chest, like she’s putting up a barrier between him and her heart, “Do you know what the worst thing about all of this is, Liam? It’s that I didn’t even do what you’re accusing me of doing. So I can change for you, I can try to be a better person, but if we don’t have trust, we don’t have _anything_. Consider the wedding cancelled.”

She doesn’t let him respond before she’s turning on her heels and is walking, her black stilettos clicking angrily on the marble floor as she storms away.

Blake and Anders watch as Liam hangs his head low, putting the ring currently in his hand into the pocket of his dark jeans. Then he turns in silence and walks in the opposite direction to Fallon.

* * *

She had spent the rest of the day hiding away in the drawing-room, finding solace in her work until it was dark, and the manor had become still and silent.

No one had spoken to her about the break-up.

She was thankful for that.

She sighs now, glancing down to look at the time in the bottom corner of her screen – noting that it’s almost one AM. She brings up her left hand, taking hold of the laptop and slamming the lid shut. It should be safe for her to leave now without bumping into anyone who would ask her questions.

As she reaches for the glass tumbler on the desk to drain it of what little whisky was left, her bare skin on her ring finger catches her attention, making her stomach lurch at the sight. She had gotten so used to seeing the peach diamond there that its absence filled her with anxiety, thinking for a split second that maybe she had lost it – until she remembers giving it back to Liam.

Her fingers rub over the spot where his promise of forever should be, thinking of the words they’d exchanged to one another this morning.

That argument had felt like Liam had reached into her chest, took hold of her heart and _squeezed._

Those feelings of insecurity, hurt, and anger that he’d exposed comes bubbling back up to the surface, and she has to battle with herself to keep them from tearing her apart.

Because there was no use in clinging to them, there was no point in dwelling on it – any of it.

It was a complete waste of her time and energy.

She had things to do and places to be right now, there was no time for a complete mental breakdown.

So she pushes the thought away, swallows until the emotions are deep within the pit of her stomach, locked away tight. Then she stands, pats herself down and makes her way through the manor. She goes slowly, trying to keep her feet light so that she is undetected as she is passing through the house.

She is especially careful to be silent as she passes Kirby’s door, then Sam’s. The last thing she needs right now is for them to poke and prod at her – she doesn’t know if she could withstand it, sure she would actually crumble under the weight of their interrogations.

Finally, she safely makes it to her bedroom, opening only the left door, slowly, to ensure it doesn’t creak.

The moment she steps into the room she’s bombarded; the body which had been leaning against the inside of the right door, waiting for her, moves to press against her, his arms framing her body as they walk backwards, the door closing against her back with a click.

He reaches around her to turn the key in the lock, she feels the vibrations of the mechanism snapping into place pass through the wood into her body, indicating they were alone, and wouldn’t be interrupted.

Safe.

And in his arms.

He crowds her, pressing closer, a look of hunger in his darkened eyes – his pupils wide with want. It makes her breath hitch in her throat, a flush rapidly creeping over her skin, chemicals releasing in her brain and she suddenly needs him, _all_ of him.

He ducks, and his lips are on hers in an instant. She responds immediately, eagerly, passionately, pushing against his lips, licking her way into his mouth.

His hands move from their place either side of her head to cradle her face, then up into her hair, his fingers moving to act as a cushion between her skull and the wooden door he was pushing her against. She can’t help but smile into the kiss, she isn’t even sure if he’s aware of his small gesture of keeping her brain cells in-tact, but his protective nature is was makes him so endearing to her.

And then he does that thing with his tongue and all of her thoughts are lost as she clumsily unbuttons his shirt, wanting more of his skin under her palms. She pushes it off of his shoulders, the garment forgotten.

He breaks the kiss – their lungs thankful for the air. 

“You took your time.” He whispers between laboured breaths.

“We said one.”

“Yeah, it’s one-oh-three.”

She hums in appreciation as he dips his head, kisses her ear, breathes hotly over her skin there, making her whole body tingle with pleasure. 

“Sorry, I had to make sure that no one heard me.”

“Mmhmm.” Is his response as he attaches his lips to her neck and tongues at a spot he knows drives her crazy.

 _God,_ she wants to get lost in this, in _him._ But there are these thoughts racing around in her head, tugging at her conscious, begging to be heard, and it’s really ruining the mood.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

There’s something about the way he glances back up at her, adoration in his eyes, a stark contrast to the icy glare he was giving her this morning during their fake breakup, that makes something catch in her throat.

“I really hated that. I know it wasn’t a real fight, but I hated it.”

His gaze quickly darts over her face as he assesses her expression, “I know, me too.” Then he moves back, putting space between them, “Do you want to talk about it?”

She smiles briefly, appreciating the fact he’s backed away, more than willing to put her emotional needs far before his current desires. He’d abandon everything to just talk with her right now. It causes a warmth to spread over her that only he was capable of triggering, she was sure that every time he caused this sensation to happen that she somehow loves him just a little bit more. “No.” She says, tugging at him to bring him closer, snaking her hand up, carding her fingers through his hair and stroking her thumb over the sensitive shell of his ear, “Just promise me that you didn’t mean any of it.”

He looks her directly in the eyes so that she can see the truth reflected in them. “Fallon, you know I didn’t. Of course, I trust you, and I know exactly who you are, and I love you for it.”

She _knew_ that. She just really needed to hear him say it.

“Thank you.” She whispers into the space between them.

“So, are we good?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

She smiles at him, reassuringly. “Better than ever.”

“Good,” his eyes glance down her form, taking in her now wrinkled tapered trousers and blazer, “Because, with your permission, I’d like to get you out of these clothes now.”

She smirks, “Permission granted, Mr Ridley.”

“Excellent,” he says before bending slightly, placing his palms under her ass so that he can use his strength to lift her so that she is off of her feet, her back still against the wooden door frame, her legs wrapping instinctively around him. The heels she was wearing fall to the ground with a clatter.

She squeals, both in surprise and delight.

“Shh. We have to be quiet, I’m not even supposed to be here, remember?"

She rolls her eyes playfully, “Shut up then.”

“Make me.”

She does, of course, by planting a filthy kiss straight on his lips, rendering him speechless.

Then he’s gripping her tighter and walking, still carrying her, making her laugh as he deposits her on the bed.

He makes quick work of divesting her of her clothes, leaving hot kisses all over her now exposed skin. When he leans back, admiring his work, Fallon pouts up at him.

“Well this is hardly even, is it?” She says, wearing only her underwear whilst she looks up at Liam, still clothed from the waist down. “That won’t do at all.” She says whilst sitting up, reaching out her left hand and tucks it into the waistband of his jeans and tugs, bringing him closer. She uses both hands to unbutton his jeans, pulls on the zipper, and causes him to hiss in pleasure when she palms at his hardened bulge there, massaging gently.

He hangs his head, and lets out a low moan, loosely sounding like “Fallon.”

And then he lets out a sound of disapproval when she removes her hand and she instead looks up at him with a heated gaze through her long lashes. 

“Off.” She motions to his jeans with her hand, “The boxers too.”

He smirks, then submits to her demand.

When he returns to her attention, now completely naked, she’s on her knees on the bed and she leans forwards, intent on taking him into her mouth. Liam almost lets her go all the way before he places his hand on her cheek, halting her progress, and uses his thumb against her jawbone to bring her gaze up.

“Fallon, don’t.” He groans, using every ounce of discipline he has to move away from her slightly, putting distance between himself and her mouth, “I won’t last, _trust me_. It’s all you tonight, babe.”

She smirks at that, loving the effect she has on him.

“Come here.” Taking his hand, she crawls backwards, leading them up the bed, and settles on her back once she makes it to the pillows, then she directs his hands to her core. “Liam, feel me.” He does. “Can you feel how ready I am for you?" He can. "Do you think _I_ need any help?”

“You may not _need_ it,” he says whilst hooking his finger around the lace of her panties, pulling them off and throwing them unceremoniously across the room, “But do you _want_ it?”

“Maybe later,” She says, placing her palm on the back of his neck, using it to pull him down into the cradle of her hips. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation when he feels him flush against her, her hips involuntarily buck and she relishes in the friction the movement causes, “Right now I just want you- WAIT.”

He startles in response to her suddenly wide eyes, freezing his entire body, worried he’d hurt her in some way, “What?”

“Where’s my ring?” She says, her voice panicked.

“In my pocket,” He throws her a questioning look, “…Do you want it?” She nods enthusiastically, “Right _now?_ ”

“Yes.” She hisses back.

“I-” He thinks twice about arguing with her, “Okay.” 

He quickly disappears from the bed – almost comically, and she can hear him rooting around for his jeans which were discarded without care somewhere on the bedroom floor.

She hears a triumphant, “Ah!” as he retrieves the ring, and then he’s back, the diamond glistening between his fingers and thumb for her.

Fallon holds her left hand out, fingers splayed so that he can place the ring on her finger, but instead, he retakes his position between her legs before holding the ring up to her finger, and looks down at her before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

“You ready?” he asks as he pulls away. 

“Yeah.” She responds, softly.

Then he’s sliding the ring onto her finger and pushing into her simultaneously, and he bends to kiss her again, swallowing the loud, drawn-out moan she emits.

“God, that was erotic,” she says once he breaks the kiss.

He breathes out a laugh in response, lacing their fingers together and pressing their hands against the pillow as he uses his restraint to remain still, giving Fallon time to adjust to him.

She squeezes his hand reassuringly and smiles up at him, “Move, baby.”

Then he does, and all coherent thoughts leave her mind.

They start slow, taking each other apart, piece by piece, until it’s all too much, and he picks up the pace. By now he knows exactly what it takes, what speed to go, which angle to be at, where to apply pressure.

And like always, he sends her to heaven.

* * *

When she wakes up she knows it’s still early morning from the angle of the sunbeams entering their room. She knows she should try to get more sleep, but when her eyes flicker open and she catches a glimpse of the body sleeping soundly beside to her, a little butterfly flutters in her stomach, ruining any chance she had of catching a few more minutes of slumber.

Liam’s lying on his front, hugging the pillow his cheek is leaning against, his head turned towards her. His hair is adorably mussed – she knows it’ll frustrate him in the morning when he tries to style it.

A thought strikes her as she looks at him, a worry, but one which can be easily remedied. She reaches behind herself to grab her phone from the nightstand and sends a quick text, depositing the phone back down in its place once she hits send. 

She settles back down on her side, admiring her fiancé. She uses her finger to caress the side of his face, carding her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it, careful not to wake him.

But then something else catches her attention. As she uses her elbow to prop herself back up, she can see raised lines on his back, pink and still red in places; breaks in his skin that she’d clawed into him last night as she'd climaxed.

She feels instantly guilty, knowing they’ll sting when he showers. Without a thought, she moves her entire body so that she’s straddling him like she’s done in the past to massage at the tired muscles in his shoulders. But this time, it’s so that she can trace the pads of her fingertips over the welts, and she leans down, kissing over them gently.

“Ow.”

It’s not surprising that her movement pulled him from his sleep – she’d noticed that his breathing had become much more shallow as she was caressing the marks on his back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” She replies, keeping her voice low.

He hums in response, readjusting his arms, hugging the pillow closer to him, his voice still husky from sleep.

“I know you didn’t.”

“I’ll kiss it better. Or, the alternative is that you’re just going to have to stop being so good.” She teases.

“Never. I wear my battle scars with pride.”

She laughs softly, “You do realise you just said that sex with me is a _battle,_ right _?_ ”

“Not all the time, that’s why I let you on top so much.”

She gasps in mock hurt, slapping his arm lightly, but sharp enough to cause his skin to tingle.

“- _Ouch!_ ” He lets out a breathy laugh, clearly more awake now, “Mornings are a battle too, apparently.”

“Fallon?” They recognise the voice coming from the hallway instantly, Liam’s eyes widen, panicking slightly.

“Shit-.”

“Shh.” She twists her body so that her voice can project across the room and through the doors. “Thank you, Anders. Just leave it outside, please. I can’t stand to see anyone today.”

“Of course. I’ll be here if you need anything else. Just send me a message.” He calls back.

“I will, thank you.”

She presses one last kiss against Liam's shoulder blade before clambering off the bed, stopping halfway across the room to pick up his shirt from the floor to wrap it around her naked frame.

Carefully, she opens the door a few inches, and peers out, checking that the coast is clear. When she’s satisfied that no one is there, she opens the door fully and pulls the trolley Anders had left for her into the room.

By the time she’s closed the door behind her, locked it again, and has pulled the trolley over to the bed, Liam has moved to sit against the headboard.

“Breakfast?”

His eyes light up, a bright smile instantly appearing on his lips, “You’re a genius. I’m starving.”

“I thought you would be,” she says in the knowledge that Liam probably didn’t eat at all last night after hiding in their room for hours, “Anders thinks I’m in a post-breakup depression spiral so that’s why it’s totally justifiable that I ordered _everything._ ” She removes the silver cloche to reveal a generous assortment of breakfast foods on the plates.

He moves towards the food immediately, “I take back everything I said about the battle thing.”

“Of course you do, now that I’ve brought you food.” She teases before popping a blueberry into her mouth.

“So, are we really just going to hide in here until your Dad cracks and admits everything?” He asks as he copies Fallon in busying himself putting food onto his plate.

“I give him until noon.”

“You’re sure?”

“I _know_ Blake, yes he’s tough, but, I’m his weak spot. The guilt will be eating him up inside and when he confesses his sins, _that_ is when things will get interesting.”

Liam raises his eyebrows at her, not knowing what her actual plans are passed the point of Blake admitting to trying to break them up. She decides not to divulge everything quite yet. Maybe after breakfast, and a shower, and probably more sex.

“Until then,” She says, clambering back onto the bed, her plate full, “Let’s just enjoy this rare moment of quiet together.”

She smiles, and they lean forward into a slow, sweet kiss.

He smiles back at her as he pulls away.

“Deal.”


End file.
